The Power of Eriz Chapter 6
The Intervention and the scary old maid '''AFTER A NIGHT OF COMPLETE AND AGONIZING PAIN, '''I wasn't up for a council meeting. It wasn't that I hated this, it just wasn't my thing right now. I was still to hung up on Alexus actually being capable of beating me in combat. I was never comfortable being second best, considering my past with Neel and Zeel. Tossing the thought aside, I made my way towards the big house. Once there, I caught notice of familiar faces. Some of the people were here last December. Jasmine was now sporting a baby blue shirt along with khaki shorts. Her legs were now as smooth as a baby's butt, and her eyes shone copper gold. Alexus, on the other hand, still retained bed head She had on an orange camp half-blood t shirt and a pair of western jeans. Her eyes were struck with pride and viciousness. She also seemed to have an unexplainable attitude almost like she didn't notice her bed hair. Everyone at the ping-pong table seemed rather relaxed. Charlie Arkman, the head councilor of Hephaestus, sat directly in front of me. She had her black hair tied back and was timid. While everyone else argued about the quest, I just stared at her, wondering what it was she wanted with Zac. After a few minutes, Chiron strolled in on his wheel chair. He only held up his hand and the noise died out instantly. Chiron was this hipster old man, he was in his mid forties, by human standards, but that was just his appearance. If anyone were to actually guess his real age, they'd probably be held in contempt. "Good Morning," He nodded. "I see everyone is reviled up today. I know you all are dying to know about the conundrum, but aside from that. I hope everyone had a good night's sleep." Chiron scanned the council slowly. When he reached me he stopped and then held a long mezmerized gaze almost like he was deciding to ask or not. Mustering up the courage to express what had happened in my dream, I told him. "I had a dream last night. It was about Hebe, the Goddess of Eternal youth." After announcing it, everyone gazed at me in awe. Not once has Hebe every came to a demigod via dream. "Hebe?" Chiron wondered. "What did she say? Can you be precise and tell us exactly what you saw and how she relayed the information?" I nodded. As I spoke I was brought back into the dream. I dreamed of being in an unbearable heat. It wasn't just the heat that I noticed, but the sea breeze too. Realizing at was at the beach, I skulked my way towards the vast ocean. Upon reaching the shoreline, I noticed a young maiden sitting in the sand. She had on a long white dress and seemed to have features of an angelic statue. Her graceful beauty was unfathomable. I was beginning to wonder if all goddess's were this beautiful. If that was it, Could it mean that even the Goddess of Beauty was irresistible. "Who are you?" I wondered, looking directly at her. The goddess smiled, and then laughed. "Who am I? I've been watching you ever since you first appeared to the Greeks. I am . . ." "Your the wife of Hercules, the Goddess of Youth." I announced amazed at the fact that I had met a Goddess who had married a demigod. She was beyond the beauty described in myths. Out of all of the myths I had heard and read, I had never thought her to be so young and full of life. "No, I am Hebe, the wife of Herakles, you see unlike your enemy. I am a Greek Goddess, and I have boundaries between my Greek form and Roman form. Herakles is my husband, I fell in love with him throughout his time as a mortal, his heroics were enough to wow me into agreeing to become his wife. You do remember the last myth of Herakles. Do you?" She whispered. I nodded. It was obvious, the final myth, had said that Hercules or Herakles, had died a heroic death and was even honored after war and battle as a great hero to the world. In restoration, he was accepted into Olympus, and as a final and ultimate prize he was given a new wife, and the status as God of Heroes. Although with that, came bitter and more sour moods of his. . . I gazed at her with honesty and wonder. "You seem clever, but do you know why I called you here from your dream?" She asked. "No." I blatantly stated. It was true, I had no idea. In honesty, I never got dreams as a warning from gods, it was always a perception of the future or even current events that my enemies were plotting, I never got dreams that would help me and entice me into a quest. "Nyx has become active." She said, as her angelic face flickered and fractured replenishing it with a golden aura. A moment later, her youthful face was back to normal. "She is here in Florida, and she seeks to power of the dead, you do know what's at Florida right?" "What?" "The passage to the seas of the dead, even the sea of monsters still circles around Florida. Mostly Miami, but that's nothing to be concerned of, considering our enemy isn't poisons." She chuckled, recalling a faint memory of something having to do with Poisons. What ever it was, I didn't want to think about it. I had dealt with a poison before, and it wasn't a picnic. "So you want me to find this Seas of the dead and prevent Eriz from rising there?" I asked. "No." She claimed boldly. "I need you to prevent Nyx from using her powers to control the world, she is the Goddess of Night, and her powers are growing stronger for some reason. I need you to put a stop to that, considering our original enemy is Eriz, I wouldn't want our enemy to be revived by someone like Nyx. Eriz is bad enough as it is. But the two being together could shake the very foundation of Olympus." "I see, so where are we anyways?" I asked unnerved. "This is Daytona Beach, a fine place where mortal teenagers decide to take place in the festivities of Summer here." The Goddess smiled. "As for the show, just make sure to deal with Nyx before the peak of summer, June 21st, would be promitable, I'll be awaiting on Olympus then, a special event calls for a special Olympian." Winking, her presence flickered and then evaporated until it was nothing. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and I was drawn back into reality. I had stopped talking and everyone just stared at me. Chiron just smiled. He seemed intrigued with his own antics to think about what in all of Olympus was Hebe thinking. "I see. So that's what had happened. But the Seas of the dead are something not to be messed with." He added. Charlie gazed at him in wonder. "What is the Sea of the dead?" "It's not just one sea." A mysterious girl announced. I hadn't seen her last winter, but she seemed familiar. Her blonde hair and grey eyes told me she was a child of Athena, and the way she constantly played with her dagger told me she was uninterested in the entire meeting. "It's a collage of seas. In general it's the network layout to all the water passageways that lead straight to Tartarus, it was said to have connected all of Olympus, Earth and even the Underworld in the ancient times, although that's just the theory." Glaring at me, she continued to play with her dagger. This girl was unusually confident in whatever she had said, and the other thing was not a single person countered her judgement, like it was unwise to challenge her. I wondered what was her name. "I see, so how could we stop the monsters from spilling in from the underworld into this one?" Alexus asked. "We can't, once they open up, it's impossible to close up, the Seas of the dead aren't something that enemies use quickly, it takes years maybe even centuries until they are capable and ready for use. Eriz using this is deadly." "Remember we aren't after Eriz here, its Nyx who is planning on using them. Or at least could be. Who knows." Alexus rebudded. "I think we should at least know where the seas are?" "The Sea of Monsters is one of the seas, it's often called the break away sea, since it is normally where the most mystical activities take place, even in the mortal world. It's called the Bermuda triangle." "What's your name!" I blurted out. Realizing what I had just said, everyone stayed quiet and so had the child of Athena. She had an insulted look on her face, as if I had the audacity to not know her name or at least her in general. She gazed at me with a fixed and uncomfortable look in her eyes, as if she were planning on saving me for later, that way at least she could destroy me in the fields. "I am Anna, the head councilor of Athena. I normally don't come here due to it being far to boring, but it seems that this time, Chiron actually wanted me present, I can see why though, we do have a bunch of fools running out of camp to save the world when their are more suitable candidates for the job." She smiled intrigued and pleased at her overly commented insult. "So now I'm a fool? Cute, although not that smart, even a pig knows when to shut up!" I barked back. I wasn't just a useless defenseless kid anymore, or your typical hero who would allow himself to be pushed around. I hated bullies and if Anna wanted to be one, then I was ready to rumble. "Why don't you make me?" She keened her eyes standing up as she leaned over the table ready for battle. "The difference between you and me, is that I know strategy, I know when to use my power and when to use defense." "Shocker, because apparently Greeks don't use defense." I keened my eyes. I had enough of this. I wanted to beat her to a pulp. I was ready to tear her apart in the battle field, and I'd start with a little demonstration. "Hmph, the useless grunt Ares, he's all talk no strategy and barely any muscle, and from what serves right, they had to demote my mother as a Roman to make your father more appealing than others." Snapping my fingers a blaze of fire caught up and Anna's eyes changed from serious and humor to fear. It was like she had a bad experience with fire in her past. I held it up right in front of her. "What's wrong?" I teased. "The Big old bad child of Athena afraid of fire. Hmph, serves you right, I'm not just good in defense and offense but I can also ignite fire and burn you to pieces." Chiron sighed. "Enough!" He glared at me with wise eyes as I extinguished the flames. "This is no time, to have a squabble between camp leaders, right now we have a quest in hand, and like before, Exavier is given the honor, but this time, we shall have our oracle read the prophecy to him alone. After he returns from his talk with the Oracle I hope we will have devised a team in mind and spirit." Taking my leave, I walked away. As I made my way out the door, I could hear Anna claim boldly, "Good riddance. Finally now we can finish this stupid council and I can call it a day." The Cave was weirder than I had imagined. I had occasionally met with the old lady at some events. I had met her last winter and I could say considering the way she talked to me, she had known about my presence and about me becoming a essential role in the Greeks and their activities. I entered the cave, to see various painting across the wall. Better than Cavemen art, and almost Leonardo Da Vinci level art, yeah I even know a couple of dead famous artist too. Making my way to the deepest part of the cave, where their was barely any light, I met with an old lady. This time, her hair was slowly decaying and the coloring was barely visible. It was still Rachel, but she seemed drained and weak. "Welcome, young demigod. What seems to be for your visit?" She asked. Even her speech had gotten elderly. Rachel was sporting a black shroud and tattered paint clothes: Her shirts were hipster style and her loose fit jeans were covered in paint stains and various scraps and tares almost like she was trying to remain youthful. "Rachel, I'm here to have a prophecy read for my quest." I hesitated. The old lady turned and looked into my eyes. "I see, so your the one alright. I'm afriad I have no prophecy for you though. I only see nothing but a mere quest. Nothing worthy of a prophecy, are you sure you're Exavier. I only see an illusion." "What do you mean, I am Exavier Hall, Son of Mars Ultor, the father of the Empire and the Patron of Heroes." I exclaimed. "I'm here to accept my quest as instructed by Chiron himself!" The old lady smiled wickedly. "Funny, I've never been talked to like that, I heard something like that before, but it wasn't an experience it was just a vision of the future. I recall his name being Jason Gr-" Before she could finish the name, she covered her mouth and laughed. "I'm sorry names are powerful things, I should never speak of them like that. Anyways, give me your hand, I'm going to speak your prophecy . . ." The Power of Eriz Chapter 7 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page